percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunderclap
The campers continue to enjoy the unexpected rainy day, while Jemma and Annie face a dark new menace. '''Thunderclap '''is the fifth chapter of Reincarnate: The World is Breaking and the second in a special two-part episode. Cast of Characters *Camp Half-Blood **Henry Daniels **Daisy Bryant **Oliver Ernest *The Questers **Michael Johnson **Ava Śmierć **Zack Johnson *The Heroes Organization **Katherine (Kat) Murray *The Quest **Jemma Yuna **Annie Kristin Anitho Thunderclap "You what?" Jemma stared at Henry incredulously. "I know what you're after." Henry repeated, his eyes grave. "No, I'm pretty sure you don't." Her voice tight with anger, Jemma turned away from Henry, and started to walk out of the room. "Stop, no." Henry grabbed Jemma's shoulder. "You're looking for Copperback." Jemma whirled around, her eyes lit with shock. "I- uh- what?" "You're not from here, are you? You seem far too experienced for someone so new." Henry continued, undaunted. "And in order to get back, you're looking for something. That word in the envelope." "I- uhm...." Jemma blinked, trying to process. "How do you know all this?" "I get around." There was a hint of smugness in Henry's voice. "Okay, but, uhm." Jemma sat down on the bed. "DO you even know what Copperback is?" "It's on the tip of my tongue." Henry told her, a look of frustration on his face. "I feel like I should know, but I just don't." "I knew someone from it, but I don't know anything else about it." Jemma recounted, running a hand through her dyed blonde hair. "He was called the Corsair. He worked with my- he worked with the Questers on occasion." "Really?" Henry's brow furrowed. "I feel like we would know more.: "That's the weird part." Jemma said bitterly, collapsing backwards onto the bed. "I think Copperhead is gone, like...." She bit her lip. "Like what, Jemma?" Henry pressed, concern dancing on his face. "Like-" Jemma's voice broke. "Like my world." "Wait, your whole world vanished?" Henry did a double take. "Kind of, I uh..." Jemma felt a headache coming on. "I think its just unreachable right now. The three of us were the only to get out, but there are others from other worlds." "Three of us?" "My siblings and I. The Questers." "You're the Questers??" Henry was awestruck. "That is awesome." "Yay, we inherited the tiny cabin. How incredible." Jemma said sarcastically, though Henry heard an edge of sadness behind it. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I cannot imagine how hard and weird this must be for you." Henry sighed. "I'll be fine once save everything." Jemma shook him off. "But who knows how long that'll take with this Quest?" "Leave it to me." Henry grinned. "I have an excellent plan." "No, this is my fight." Jemma protested. "Cool, we can share." Jemma winced as Henry punched her shoulder. "Well, I have to go set up. This plan really requires a lot of props. Good luck on the Quest! Promise you won't die!" "I, uh, promise?" Jemma frowned after Henry as he exited the back room. She was 90% sure he was insane. But that was okay, she supposed. He was loyal, sweet, and a good friend. Picking herself off the bed, Jemma let loose a deep sigh. It was time for her and Annie to go with Daisy to Chiron for whatever quest he felt would stop the rain. Let's hope by now it had stopped raining and the Quest had been cancelled. No such luck. Annie, Daisy, and Jemma found themselves trekking through the pouring rain, in only the summer clothes they'd stolen from Kyra. Jemma felt horrible about ruining these clothes, but also a slight sense of pleasure in the fact that for the first time in her life, she was sharing clothes with her mother. Ish. Jemma couldn't quite consider Kyra her mother. It sounded horrible, but Kyra had died long before Jemma was born, and so had become Mother, an abstract, tragic entity who her daughter could not reconcile with this bright, vibrant girl. Seeing Zack, and Ava, and Natalie, and Michael- (oh God, Michael) was like a dagger through Jemma's heart, but Kyra was a dull ache. A wanting. She wanted to know Kyra, to miss her, to care, but she couldn't do anything but feel an odd discomfort with this girl an the audacity in her choice to violate all of Jemma's preconceived notions. Yet here she was, feeling weirdly conflicted as she and a girl she had long heard to be dead trekked through a ridiculous storm towards the Big House. Jemma had never heard much about Annie, but then again, she had never heard much about THO. She knew the most about Rachel- Uncle Zack had been a friend of the Hunter of Artemis. But Michael and Kyra had never seemed to have gotten along with Stella and some of the others, Kat had been in a weird cycle of unexplained reincarnations, and Annie- well... Nobody would tell her much about Annie. Jemma was really curious why. Its not like Annie wasn't memorable, Jemma observed, watching Annie throw back her head, tasting raindrops in an oddly blase sort of way. How could every single hero Jemma had ever met have collectively decided her death was something to be kept secret? "Penny for your thoughts?" Annie's light voice disturbed Jemma's musings. "I was thinking about the future." Jemma replied honestly. "That's cool." Annie smiled at her. "I'm 99% sure there's an inside joke in there." Jemma laughed shortly, and they walked the rest of the distance in silence. Meanwhile, back in the Questers Cabin, Michael, Kat, Ava, Oliver, and Henry sat in an uncomfortable silence, Ava listening to her iPod while the Michael read and the rest of them sat awkwardly, waiting for the rain to stop. "I didn't realize how reliant I was on THO's internet, and well..." Kat looked down bashfully. "Space." "Is nobody else alarmed by that tarantula?" Henry moved towards the center of the room, his voice tight. "Oh my God, do you guys ever stop complaining." Oliver rolled his eyes. "It makes you sound super lame." Kat and Henry exchanged a look, while Michael peeked up from behind his book, before turning to Ava. "I'm used to people being on our couch, but usually they're Zack and unconscious." He murmured. "I know." Ava told her friend, tousling his hair despite how much taller he was than her. "Maybe if we ignore them for long enough they'll go away." "You realize we're right here, right?" Oliver pointed out. "Hey Oliver, calm down." Kat interjected. "The Questers aren't used to people. Or nice things." "Oh, please." Ava laughed. "Your HQ isn't nice, its like a hospital. Cold, and white, and nobody actually likes it." Michael didn't seem to hear his teammates comment. "We have nice things." He said defensively. "Care to share anything with us?" Oliver said sarcastically. "Oliver's right, we have nothing." Ava smiled. "Care to leave our horrible abode and step out into the rain?" Oliver scowled. "I'm sure we have something fun..." Michael muttered to himself, standing up and walking over to a cobweb encrusted closet. "Woah, hey, we were joking, Michael." Kat told him. "You don't have to go into there. It looks like it hasn't been opened in like 20 years." "Its fine." Michael replied absently, using a wet piece of clothing to knock aside the webs. "Guys, didn't we use to have the game of LIFE or something?" "We have the video game version," Kat said without thinking, before covering her mouth. "I mean sure, we can play that." "Natalie broke our game, remember?" Ava clarifying, sounding uninterested yet somehow also amused. "She got pissed that Zack kept changing the rules and claiming they were different in Canada so she lost it and Scar was embedded in our coffee table." Oliver and Henry glanced down at the coffee table. Sure enough, there was a huge gash right in the center of the rickety old wooden thing. "I found something better!" Michael beamed, pulling a worn box out of the closet. Kat cringed once she saw what it was. "Barbie Dream Girl- Discover Your Dreams?" she did a double take. "Okay, you guys are officially the lamest club ever," Oliver looked utterly disgusted. Ava grinned. "I'd be happy to be the lame club member who destroys you at collecting DreamStars." Trivia *When Herman initially planned Book One, Raindrop was a single episode. However, after beginning it, he made the decision to split the story into two episodes. Back to main page. Category:BeholdtheVisionCategory:ReincarnateCategory:Incomplete